


Weakness

by HinaSohma



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: Kyo can not handle his alcohol. After a bet with Shigure, he needs a nurse and Yuki will not let him trouble Miss Honda. Too bad drinking is becoming a habit for him.





	Weakness

How Kyo got here, hunched over the toilet with the room swimming and spinning wasn't super clear. He knew Shigure had challenged him, teased him, told him he could probably only do two shots before he vomited. But jokes on Shigure - Kyo did eight. 

He wasnt sure if that was something to be proud of. He leaned his head against the wall, waiting to throw up againm the waves of nausea rocked him with dry gags and nothing to back them up. 

"Kyo? Are you almost done in there you stupid cat?" Yuki asked from the other wide of the door. 

Kyo tried to push himself up, dry heaving from the movement. "Not a chance." He said. Yuki had declined Shigure's stupid bet. Who would want to get drunk? Not be in control of themselves? Yuck. On the other hand, alcohol had a certain appeal to Kyo. You ever know you can't do something because you would get so addicted and ruin your life? Yeah. 

Yuki opened the door, taking in the sight. He wished it gave him some pleasure to see the cat in such a weak state. "Miss Honda will be home from work any minute now." Yuki said. "And I don't want her to worry about you. So let's get you upstairs."

"'Mm..Mnot moving." Kyo's words slurred together as he closed his eyes,blocking out the light. He felt Yuki wrap his arms around his waist, and throw him fire man style over his shoulder. The sudden movement made Kyo retch, but once again, his stomach was empty. 

"Put..me..down." Kyo said, but didn't dare flail around. He did thump Yuki's back weakly a few times. 

"If Miss Honda saw you like this, she would be so worried and want to take care of you. Do you really intend to trouble her like that?" Yuki said, carrying him through the house to the stairs. 

"N..." Kyo said, not really mustering up a no. He stopped resisting, going completely dead weight against Yuki's shoulder. Yuki struggled with the sudden pressure. 

However, He still managed to get Kyo upstairs and into bed. He reeked of alcohol, seemingly all of it hadn't made it into his mouth. Yuki sighed, going over to Kyo's dresser. 

"Take your shirt off. You stink." He told Kyo, who protested weakly. Yuki sighed. He grabbed a pair of shorts for the other boy as well. 

Despite not wanting to, he helped Kyo undress. His tan skin was on fire, and he leaned into Yuki's cold fingers with every touch. Once dressed, Yuki looked down at the pathetic cat, wrapping himself in a ball with his eyes closed tight. 

"Ill be downstairs. Do not bother Miss Honda with your idiocy. If you need something, just text me." Yuki said, and although his offer was kind his words were harsh. Not to mention, Kyo definietly was not going to be able to look at his phone screen - too bright. "Try to sleep."


End file.
